Rangers And Robbers
by Marree A.K.A Amara
Summary: Sydney and Gage are held up a local bank by The Twins. When Sydney is the target for them, Will Gage save her in time. Very big Twist in the end...CH. 7 FInished I revised it...new contentplease read!
1. Chapter 1

All disclaimers apply. I don't own Walker Texas Rangers. I wish I did, then I could rule the world...This is my first Walker Texas Ranger story so go easy.  
  
Chapter 1....  
  
"Hey you two, I have an assignment for you!" Walker began, bringing photos and files to Sydney and Gage. ,"It seems that there are two bank robbers on the loose from prison. Chase, 35 years of age, 5'8 and Carlos 35 years of age 5'7 ½ , twins."  
  
"What a dynamic duo, huh. When they say twins look and act alike this is absolutely ridiculous!" Syd said examining the photos of the two.  
"Blonde hair, muscular build... sounds interesting. Can't wait to get on this case. Won't be hard spotting to bank robbers who look exactly alike!"  
A chuckle came from Sydney as she passed the photos to Gage.  
  
"Looks like push-overs to me!" He said trying to act cocky and better him self to get a smile from Syd. Soon as he finished his sentence, Trivette walked in carrying his cell phone.  
  
"The Twins struck again, Dallas National bank, an hour ago. Leads say they headed south on Parks Ave. 40 minutes ago. Took ten minutes to clean the bank tellers out." Announcing this, he brought up two pictures of the twins on the escaped convicts list.  
  
"Two counts of robbery, hit and run, and 1st degree murder. Driving a beat up red corvette, two door. Their a bad duo, but with the two best jr. rangers on the force, shouldn't take long to take down!."  
  
"Now, now Trivette, your going to give Gage a big head!" Syd laughed after getting a fake punch on the arm from Gage.  
  
"You two better get going before they get any further on the road! Check in at 17 hundred hours. Good luck you two. We'll be behind you in every step." Walked dismissed them, going back to reading info on the Twins, as the two jr. Rangers left the room.  
  
"So we taking your vehicle, or mine, Shorty." Gage said taking the keys out, yet awaiting an answer.  
  
"Take your's." She said taking the passenger seat in his car and buckling up.  
  
After driving about 30 minutes, Syd seemed to notice the same description of the car that Trivette had given them. "Gage," Syd tapped Gage's Shoulder as she told him to pull over.  
  
"Gage, that's the car, it's the beat up old Corvette. Their in that bank, I'll notify Walker" She announced getting on the phone to Walker as Gage readied his gun on his side, and hiding it underneath his shirt.  
  
Gage posed himself normally and walked up to the bank to walk in, he supervised the area inside noticing nothing in the bank but people in line. He glanced twords Syd to give her the go ahead and follow behind.  
  
Doing as she was told to by Gage's expression she grabbed her purse and walked up to Gage who opened the door for her. They entered the Bank, the cold air conditioning hit them.  
  
"Next please" The bank teller announced as a middle aged man had came up to her. He had a hat on with semi short hair. The teller didn't even know what happened until the guy whispered a few words to her and panic arose on her face.  
  
Syd noticed this and quickly alerted Gage to it. He went up behind the guy as a sneaky suspicion.  
  
"Sir do you possibly have the correct time?" He set as a diversion. The guy turned to look to him and instantly pulled a gun on him.  
  
"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND, FACES TOUCHING THE CARPET," The gunman shouted as he shot his gun off in the air. A loud bang set off Gage and Sydney as they both hit the ground.  
  
The gunman looked to his brother in the back as he winked. The twin in the back quickly found a hostage to take, while the brother nodded and approved it. Noone had seen anything, not even Syd who was in harms way now.  
  
"EVERYONE STAY DOWN, AND NOONE WILL GET HURT," He stereo typically said.  
  
Gage quickly look around for Sydney, but was nowhere to be seen. Fear raised in Gage as he frantically looked for his partner in the predicament. He hoped and prayed to God that she was okay, but he knew Walker and Trivette were on their way.  
  
Okay Cliffhanger...yeah, my first one! Okay so how was the FIRST Walker Texas story on my record? Please Review and let me know...I will update as soon as I know you want it. I know this might be alittle short but it was long enough for a first chapter!  
  
Check ya later!  
  
Amara Aquilla


	2. Chapter 2

All disclaimers apply! Darn...  
  
Anywho.... 2 Reviews so far..Thank you Space-case7029 and Sn855850... You two are brilliant!  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Chase grabbed Syd's arm she tried to struggled out of it, only increasing in the squeezing and pain in her arm. She didn't want to give up, but she saw Carlos near Gage and decided not to get him into this and tried to figure a way out.  
  
"Let me go, please" Sydney pleaded to Chase, only to get a jerk as he pushed her up to the front of the bank where his twin brother, Carlos, stood. Sydney noticed Gage was near.  
  
"Carlos, take the girl and tie her up. Separate her from the rest of the people. I'll round up the bank tellers and everyone else. Then we'll try to find a way out," Chase demanded as he shoved Sydney into him.  
  
Carlos pushed Syd to the corner of the bank and reluctantly tied her up. He tied her feet up, and then her hands behind her back and around a pole.  
  
"Damn you, let me go. Don't do this." Syd half way screamed at him. Carlos stared at her backhanding her in the process.  
  
Sydney shifted and could feel a bruise developing on her cheek and dropping her head down as her hair cascaded down covering her face.  
  
Meanwhile Chase had everyone in the other corner of the bank. He had them in a sitting positions except for the policeman who was suppose to be guarding the bank, he was laying on the ground with his hands behind his back in handcuffs Chase used to hold him.  
  
Gage just happened to watch Carlos deeply as he backhanded Sydney. Anger raged in Gage, not being able to help her. He moved slightly in the direction twords Syd, scooting about a foot. Chase never even seen him move.  
  
Chase held his pistol to his side for control. He watched as his brother backhanded the girl, and only snickered with a chuckle.  
  
"Crazy old bitch, nobody, NOBODY..talks back to me. Your' sure to die when we get out of here." Carlos yelled at her backhanding her once again, the bruise becoming more visible than last time.  
  
"Your only good to us until you get me and my brother out of here." Almost instantly a phone rang from beyond the commotion.  
  
Carlos headed to the phone to hear someone on the other end of it.  
  
"Let the hostages go? I think not. Our demands are simple, a hundred thousand dollars as soon as you get someone in here to open the safe for us to get it and a ride out of here with no following, Safety all through the state. If not, a certain hostage will die."  
  
He said looking to Sydney who still had her head facing the ground. As his last word stated, he slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
He took his rifle and sat it beside his brother while he went to look out of the window. Out side stood the police, Walker and Trivette.  
  
Outside:  
  
"How long they been in their?" Walker asked looking at the situation.  
  
"Not sure, about an hour. One of the tellers tripped the alarm just recently and we got the call." The sherif reported. "Right now we've got a hostage situation if we don't do as they demand."  
  
"Two of our rangers are in their and their sure to keep that hostage safe. If we can get one of them to answer their phones. We can arrange a plan." Trivette replied flipping his phone on dialing Sydney's number, not knowing the specific detail of 'who' the hostage was.

...............................................................................................................................................  
Once again another cliffy. What will happen when Trivette calls? If you want to find out..I want at least two more reviews...Yet I'm sorry this is such a short chapter...A mean thing called Writers block hit me. But next time I will have more....Promise!!  
  
Check ya later,  
  
Amara


	3. Chapter 3

All disclaimers apply...yada...yada  
  
R&R please!  
  
Chapter 3....  
  
Chase was tense as he was walking back and forth. Almost on cue Sydney's phone began to ring. Syd's head shot up looking around, if she could only turn it on or off. Although with her hands tied she'd not be able to reach it. Carlos went straight over to Syd taking her phone out of her pocket and answering it.  
  
"Sydney, are you there?" Trivette's voice rang out on the other end. Yet he didn't get the slender girl, instead he got Carlos.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's a little tied up at the moment," He replied to Trivette.  
  
"Let the hostages go and you'll get freedom out of..." Carlos cut off Trivette by hanging up the phone and throwing it on the ground, smashing it into pieces. He stared at Sydney who stared right back at him.  
  
Gage finally spoken up, "So do we get bathroom breaks?"  
  
Chase pretended not to even noticed him. Finally Gage got up and took two steps before being stopped with the open end of the gun. "Sit back down, Now!"  
  
"I was just going to the restroom, have a little sympathy," Gage recoiled to him. Chase's gun lowered allowing him to go. He stood watch at the door as Gage went in. He quickly locked the door behind him.  
  
He quickly found a window to where he looked out and he tried to see if anyone was there. From the window he could see Walker and Trivette along with the police force outside, but to no prevail, he didn't get their attentions. Remembering his gun that was underneath his shirt, he cocked it. He pulled it into his long sleeve shirt out of sight.  
  
After about five minutes Chase got tired of waiting, he kicked the door open and went in. The place was vacant as he shut the door and Gage instantly began fighting with chase and soon he had him down for the count. Carlos on the other hand would be harder with Sydney near him.  
  
Gage came out of the restroom with his gun in hand. 'Hang on Syd' He thought as he and Carlos now had both guns pointed twords each other.  
  
"Let her go Carlos, and I wont shoot." Gage said readying his gun to his target. Carlos doing the same.  
  
"Why should I, if you shoot me you shoot her," He spoke as he pointed his gun twords Sydney, "now lay your gun down and she won't get hurt."  
  
Sydney was now looking at Gage and Carlos, and Gage was wracking his brain on what to do. He didn't want Carlos to hurt her, let alone shoot her, but he didn't want to shoot Carlos either if it didn't have to come to it. With a grunt of aggravation, He laid the gun down carefully hoping for a good outcome.  
  
Carlos laughed, yet kept the gun on Gage, "You are such a weakling..." Gage stared at him then looked to Sydney.  
  
"Let her go now. I did as you said."  
  
"If you want her to go, Right now... down on the ground, hands behind your back." Carlos said, taking a pair of cuffs off the policeman in the group of people, who were all spectators as all of this was happening. While he was putting the cuffs on, Gage's badge fell out of his pocket, Carlos taking note of this picked it up.  
  
"Well, well, a Texas ranger. What a coincidence. Good money 'll come from this." He said a snicker coming from him as he pocketed it. His brother Chase was just coming out of the bathroom. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth as he wiped it.  
  
"You son-of- a bitch," He roared, pacing himself fast and kicking Gage in the back when he got to him. Gage roared out in pain.  
  
"Gage!" Sydney yelled wishing she could be with him at that moment. Chase quickly grabbed for Sydney's face.  
  
"You better shut up bitch, or you'll get the same," Chase's anger plagued him. He raised his hand to her, only for Sydney to flinch and Carlos to grab his hand in time before hitting her on her already bruised face.  
  
"Brother CONTROL your temper. We don't want to hurt her, and we don't want him dead. He's a ranger. He'll make good from the load of cash we're going to get and safe passage," He said looking to a panic stricken Sydney. "Dump the girl as soon as we get out. We have no use for her anymore, we've got him."  
  
"Well if he's a ranger, shouldn't she be one as well." He commented looking to Syd realizing everything was falling apart, "I mean he does seem to want to protect her, let alone came in with her." Chase had an idea. It hit his head as he went to the girl to search her purse. "Are you a ranger as well girlie?" Chase continued to dump her purse as Carlos watched. Nothing was in her purse. "Check her pockets."  
  
"Don't you even touch me you, thieves." She growled at them.  
  
"Ohh, she's got spunk. I like that in a woman," He said checking her pockets on her jacket to reveal her badge. "Well, looks like we got two money bags full!" He smiled. "This has never been so easy."  
  
Gage looked to Sydney as she gave him a disappointed look. Chase untied Sydney's feet carefully not to untie her too much leaving them far enough apart for her to walk. He only pulled her hands up and over the pole as he pushed her twords the window.  
  
"Which one's your car." Putting his gun to her back to show authority. She pointed twords the second one in the front. He sat her down by the front door window, and went to his brother to ready Gage on their quest.  
  
"Get on the phone to the police and tell them not to shoot or they'll kill their ranger friends."  
  
Chase did as he was told and hung the phone up with them.  
  
"EVERYONE stay down and not a word. You will be released as soon as we leave. But for now get on your stomachs. Faces touching the carpet again!" He said. taking Gage with him and Sydney went with Carlos.  
  
"You seem to favor that ranger gal." Chase said to his brother, as they both made their way out of the bank both Sydney and Gage in front of both with guns to their backs.  
  
Good Cliffy, yes? Well I know I said I would write more and I hope this was enought to satisfy you all. Thank you for reading.... And If you want more, you know what to do. Click on Submit review and tell me what you think... R&R  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed for chapter 2 : Rebecca WonderGirl And last but not least Space-case 7029  
  
Thank you all for your help. Oh and none of this chapter would be possible, if it hadn't been for a friend named SP52790.  
  
Check ya Later Date. Amara. 


	4. Chapter 4

All disclaimers...I don't Own Walker, Texas Ranger. Ijust use them for my incredible ability to manipulate their martial arts skills to kick butt.  
  
Thank you to my fav. Reviewer's for my third chapter:SP52790 Jen JJScottishgirl Elise Racingurl1848 SN855850 Space-case7029 and last but not least: Angel1411  
  
On with the show.... Chapter 4!  
  
Carlos shoved Sydney in the back seat as all the police and the rangers were on the other side not even knowing of them leaving. Carlos took the ropes of Sydney's legs as soon as they were in it.  
  
Gage was put in the front seat with Chase as they made their decent away from the bank. Sydney wished that Walker knew that they went out the back, but she had no way of contacting them.  
  
Out of the blue, like an angel had answered her wishes, Gages' phone had fell to her feet. It was like a miracle that, that had happened at that moment.  
  
While Carlos's head was turned twords the outside, she reached down and grasped the phone hiding it beside her. Turning the volume down on it. She dialed Walkers number very low beeps emitted from it..  
  
Back at the Bank:  
  
Walker and Trivette was talking beside the squad car as Walker's phone began to ring. Looking at the name it read 'Call from Gage'. He instantly picked it up...  
"Gage.... Sydney...are you there," He waited a few moments. Walker quickly realized he mustn't be talking for a reason so all he did, was listen from that point. Walker looked to Trivette, worry crept on his face.  
  
Outskirts of town:  
  
"Where are taking us?" Sydney questioned to him, making sure that the speaker wasn't covered and to make sure walker could hear her.  
"Why are we heading twords Decatur. Just let us go, please...we got you out of the bank, Noone is following us in the outskirts." She announced.  
  
Carlos wasn't as dumb as he looked. He was suspicious of what Sydney was doing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you shut up right now, you little imp!" He hollered at her. Noticing her looking twords her side. He reached over her feeling something and bringing the phone out revealing it.  
  
"Who is this?" Carlos asked speaking into the receiver.  
  
"Sydney, keep talking I can still hear you...you there?" Walker stated  
in to the phone.  
  
"Sydney, what's going on?" Gage asked.  
  
"Chase stop the car, I got to take care of a little business before we go any further," He demanded as he stopped the car and Carlos got out and went to Sydney's side opening the door. "Get out you little imp, before I make you.." He growled at her.  
  
"Sydney are you okay, Syd, answer me plea...." Walker was cut off by the phone being turned off.  
  
Sydney got out, not happy, but she got out stumbling a bit as he halfway grabbed her out. He tossed her to the ground as he readied his gun on her. She took note of this as she quickly came around with a round house kick to his stomach. She wobbled as she got up and started running twords the embankment.  
  
"Sydney be careful, please be careful." Gage yelled to her as she disappeared out of his sight.  
  
"Oh yeah, she'll be alright. Just one thing, it's the end of the line for you sweetheart. Leave no evidence or witnesses."  
  
Carlos was on her trail as he tackles her feet, knocking her down as her head struck a rock.  
  
"Ahh, no, please stop...Don't" Sydney screamed, halfway pleaded with him.  
  
Dizziness overcame Sydney as she was too unaware to protect her self. Carlos was soon on her kicking her in the sides. He was finally pacified when Syd was rolled into a fetus position unconscious.  
  
"no..No SYDNEY," Gage yelled when he heard her scream then stopped. Chases gun held Gage in place as he was helpless to help her.  
  
"Down the side ya go, little one." Carlos grinned as he rolled her with his foot down the embankment. He didn't see her roll but Syd got stopped by a side standing tree branch, just feet from where she laid moments ago, which had stopped her from rolling any further down the deep valley.  
  
Carlos got back in the car and soon Gage and the two Twins were out of site.  
  
Bank:  
  
"Trivette, Sydney's in trouble. We gotta move, She said something about the outskirts going to Decatur. Then there was screaming and the phone disconnected." Walker said taking his truck and taking off.  
  
Embankment:  
  
A moan escaped Syd's mouth as she woke from her ordeal. She hurt everywhere, it hurt her to move an inch, but if she didn't get to where the others could see her, she didn't want to think about it what would happen to her. Right now, Gage was her concern. He was gone with those bad men, she had escaped somehow. But Gage would be worse if she didn't find him in time. Although she was aching, she steadily moved up the hill to the top with her hands pulling the whole way. Her legs felt like dead weight. Every movement caught up with her. Her head hurt as she felt the deep cut on her forehead, and her face was sticky from the blood.  
  
A long five minutes had passed before she reached the top of the embankment. She looked at the top, with barley enough strength to lift her head, she saw a passerby who'd just pulled in the scenic area. As soon as the woman got out of the car with her camera, she yelled to her for help just as she passed out again.  
  
The woman happened to hear the faint calling and notice her head fall. The woman gasped and ran to her, dialing 911 in the process.  
  
"Hang on sweetie, helps on the way" Syd could hear, although her body didn't want her to hear it.  
  
Somewhere down the road:  
  
"Hey ranger, you better be hoping and praying that they hand the money over soon or your going to end up dead like your partner off the embankment," He halfway laughed, seeing Gage sitting in the back with his head to the seat.  
  
"You Bastards, you had better," He was cut off by Chase  
  
"Better what, better make you dead sooner than later." Snickering, he continued to drive for their abandoned cabin.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................  
  
Ohhh...another cliffy for the very special few who like my story so much! I hope this one was worth the wait for, but you know what to do. Hit the Submit Review button and let me know how you liked it...Good / Bad/ Ugly? Tehe...j/k..  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing. You make me feel special knowing all you care. Cries you like me...you really like me!  
  
Catch ya on the flip side,  
  
Amara! 


	5. Chapter 5

All disclaimers. Thank you to all your reviews I appreciate it A LOT. You are all faithful! Sorry there is no, story I 'm quitting the story.....  
  
Not!!!!  
  
Embankment:  
  
The ambulance's siren roared in the silent day as it pulled into turn off of the road. Paramedics came to an unconscious syd's body quickly taking vitals, and cutting the ropes off her bruised and scratched hands.  
  
"Head lacerations, possible fractured ribs. Bruising on the stomach. She's unconscious. We gotta move NOW!" The paramedic called taking Syd on the back board and taking her to the ambulance. They started to load her as Walkers truck pulled in. Trivette was out first as Walker was just getting out after parking. Trivette ran to the bus as he saw Sydney's body laying on the stretcher.  
  
"Is she okay?" Trivette asked, horror stricken on both his and Walkers' face.  
  
"She will be if we can get her to the hospital soon enough." One paramedic said getting in the back starting oxygen, and IV. "One of you can come if you wish"  
  
"I'll go Walker, you go and find Gage. I'll call you as soon as I know how Syd is" Trivette responded getting in the back of the bus, shutting the door. 'Please, let Gage be okay, and keep him safe' he prayed silently as he looked upon Sydney helplessly.  
  
Gage:::::  
  
"Come on, out before I make you," Carlos said as Gage got out of the car. The Twins headed in to their abandoned cabin, Gage on their tracks. They entered the cabin, merky spider webs covered the whole house.  
  
"Just as I remembered it, just before prison time came." Chase took Gage to the basement and left him locked in it.  
  
"Let me out of here, Now...come on" Gage pounded on the door trying to break it open.  
  
"Not anytime soon, right now, your to shut up and keep it shut." Carlos yelled. He turned to his brother and started counting the money they'd gotten from the bank tellers.  
  
::::::::::::::: Terribly sorry it's so short, I've got to get ready to go to Johnson city tonight. My sister's friend IS getting married on Sunday and I'll be gone till Monday. My sister is the bridesmaid and I'm going to take blackmail pictures. So review if you want. There will be more next time promise.  
  
AMara 


	6. Chapter 6

All disclaimers..  
  
I reviewed, yeah...harray for me. Thank you to all who reviewed for my rather short chapter. Hope this one will take you out of the staring phase for my update.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gage:::::  
  
Gage sat in the corner of the basement, very little light was in the room. The only light showing was a tea candle about to loose the tiny wicked flame. As he sat in the faintly lite room, pictures of Sydney plagued his mind, hoping she was or would be okay. He didn't even get to say anything to her as her screams ceased and Carlos and Chase left her behind.  
  
"Sydney, please be okay." He mumbled as the light of the tea candle finally went out leaving Gage in the pitch black of the basement darkness, listening to the twins upstairs.  
  
Dallas Methodist:  
  
The ambulance soared into the entrance door. The paramedics unloaded Sydney as they took her to triage. They showed Trivette where he could stay in the waiting room as Alex had came in.  
  
"Is she okay, where's Sydney, Trivette?" Alex hysterically asked as Trivette went to her.  
  
"She's in triage, but I'm not sure about her injuries, they were bad...head lacerations and maybe a fractured rib, but Syd's a fighter, she'll live, don't you worry Alex."  
  
"And Gage, is he alright?" Alex's eyes sparkled from the tears that started to develop.  
  
"Walker's gone to find him, they only discarded Sydney, but Gage is alright for the time being, I hope." Trivette's voice wondered.  
  
Triage room::::  
  
Sydney lay on the stretcher as everyone worked on her. She'd awaken by the time they got her in.  
  
"Head lacerations, we need to stitch her up, about 4." The Doctor ordered assessing Sydney's injuries. "Get a CT scan, and full body x-rays."  
  
Sydney lay there wondering about Gage, as the days events caught up to her and sleep over came her. The doctors worked on her, as the time passed by slowly.  
  
Gage:::::::::  
  
"Alright, time to go. We need to get out of here, the cops are near, brother." Carlos stated hearing the sirens in the distance.  
  
"What about the Ranger? What do we do with him?"  
  
"Torch the house, they'll never even know he was here. Leave no evidence." Carlos said getting the money stashed in a bag and going to the front door. Chase close behind carrying lighter fluid and cloth.  
  
Dallas Methodist:::::  
  
Both Trivette and Alex sat in the Waiting room for over 15 minutes. Trivette paced back and forth, until one of the doctors came in, and sat down with them. They both got up as the doctor approached them, taking his glasses off.  
  
"Sydney's injuries were mainly superficial, there was bruising to the stomach, and one of her ribs were fractured. She also had a concussion, which has yet to let her wake up since when she was first brought in, she's comatose. If and when she wakes up, she'll be fine." The doctor proceeded to tell them. "One of you may go in to see her if you like, room 215."  
  
Alex went in to Sydney's room and sat beside her. She held on to her hand. "Come on Sydney. You gotta wake up now. Please"  
  
In the basement:  
  
Gage waited by the locked door. He had to get out some how, but the door had been locked and there wasn't no windows. Hope was starting to deteriorate, when smells of smoke started to get him. They set the house on fire.  
  
'How could they set the house on fire?' Gage thought as he scrambled to kicked the door.  
  
Back out side:  
  
"Come on Carlos, we have to get out of here." Chase said seeing the lights in the distance. "Their coming, lets go. Your driving,"  
  
Walker::::::::::  
  
Walker drove up to the cabin following the tire tracks from the twins's car, and quickly noted the two as they were leaving . Walker called for backup, getting out of the truck and running to the twins.  
  
"Sorry you'll have to be faster than that Walker." Chase said squealing the tires out of the driveway and into the woods.  
  
"Gage, GAGE, Where are you?" Walker yelled seeing the smoke from the house and the flames now able to be seen. Walker raced into the house. The backup could now be heard rolling into the parkway, one police car stoped and the rest pasted by after Chase and Carlos.  
  
Inside the house:::::  
  
Gage sat at the bottom of the basement. The smoke was dense, when he heard Walker's voice, yet Gage was so out of it, he thought he was just dreaming it.  
  
"Gage, buddy where are you." Walker coughed going to the basement door, avoiding the licking flames around him and the intense heat.  
  
...........................................  
  
Hello to all of you who like this story. Well the wedding was a success and I caught the bouquet, along with blackmail pictures. This Chapter was longer as I promised. Well tell me what you think about the Chapter by pressing the Submit Review button and let me know! Will Walker find Gage in time? Review and ye shall find out. Bye for now.  
  
Check ya later! 


	7. Chapter 7

All disclaimers apply.  
  
The last chapter...dun.... dun... dunnnnnnnn  
  
Thank you so much for EVERYONE who's reviewed to my story and thank you for being so loyal to the story. Hope you like this last chapter to my story. A Sequel...I dunno, half to wait and find out.  
  
CH. 7  
  
Walker kicked the door open and went down to reveal a dazed Gage, as Walker went down to help him. He placed a cloth over his face to avoid him breathing in anymore smoke than necessary.  
  
"Your going to be okay Gage." Walker stated as the Emt's checked him out.  
  
"I must see Sydney, how is she, is she ali...alive, Walker?" Gage asked concern still in his eye's.  
  
"Very much alive, yet she's in a coma, just for the time being. She went through a lot. I'm sure as soon as she hears you, maybe that will bring her back." He said again as Gage was put in the back of the bus to take him to the hospital.  
  
Dallas Methodist.  
  
"Come on Syd, please wake up. Try your best, you must come back to us!" Alex said holding on to Sydney's hand.  
  
Downstairs:  
  
"Smoke inhalations, get a mask on for 20 minutes, and your going to be just fine, Gage" The nurse said relieving him to breathe easily for the time being.  
  
"So, Walker, when do I get to see Sydney."  
"As soon as the breathing treatment is over, I'll take you to see her." Said the doctor when he came in carrying the release papers.  
  
"Thank you doctor," Gage said finishing the breathing treatment.  
  
Sydney's Room:  
  
Sydney's heart monitor beeped regularly as Gage approached her, smiling at Alex and her leaving the room to meed up with Walker. Gage sat at her bed side looking upon her. 'God, she looks like an angel' Gage thought taking her petite hand in his hand.  
"Hey, Sydney, you gotta wake up and find me. I'm sitting here beside you. Come on baby, wake up. I...I... need you." Gage said putting his head on her hand kissing the back of it, then glancing at her head where she'd banged it and the gauze now was. "It scared me so bad when you were taken out of the car, and when they left you there. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. When your scream stopped and they threw me in the back forbidding me to look back, I was so terrified that you.."  
  
Slowly Sydney's hand clasped around his.  
  
"Sydney, come on, wake up right now, please" Gage said hope in his voice.  
  
"Gage, where are we," Syd stirred and asked.  
  
"The hospital. They caught the twins, and their in for a long time for two counts of kidnaping and attempted murder." Gage looked to her. "You scared me so much out there Syd, I was so afraid I'd never see you again."  
  
"Syd," Gage looked to her in the eye's. Sydney, felt the same. She had cared for him a lot and never thought about it until she heard him talking to her before she woke up. "Gage, I to, was afraid for you."  
  
Just then, Gage leaned in and they shared their most passionate kiss. Walker and Alex had been looking in and a smile crept on their face as Trivette came to see. All three of them turned around to go to the waiting room.  
  
Gage called the nurse in there as soon as her brown eyes opened and after they 'talked'. They came in and checked her. Gage went outside with Alex, Walker and Trivette.  
  
"Prince charming always wakes the sleeping beauty," Trivette joked to Gage smiling.  
  
"Did you guy's see that?" ./............................  
  
The End? Well how was that? I had to hurry and end it before I posted another story. My next story will be a baby-fic. So look out for it. Tell me what you think and tell me if you want another story or not!!!  
  
Check ya later,  
  
Amara 


End file.
